Memory
by Kaori Suruga
Summary: Kaname melirik Zero di sisi kanannya, Walau begitu ia mau menerima ajakanku...sedikit menerimaku. Ucapnya dalam hati. Chapter 3 [ Update ]
1. Part 1 Kemunculan kembali

Memory © Kaori Suruga

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri

Warning : Abal, Gaje , OOC Parah!, Yaoi / Sho-Ai

Don't like, Don't read

Kaname, Zero

* * *

Saat ini musim gugur, sepanjang mata memandang mata diberikan sentuhan warna dedaunan yang mulai kecoklatan. Angin berhembus pelan tapi begitu menusuk tulang. Kepulan asap terlihat di udara, semakin menekankan dinginnya suhu udara. Zero berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak yang kini lengang dan hanya dilintasi beberapa orang. Tentu saja jalanan itu begitu sepi, Zero melirik jam tangannya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Saat cuaca sedingin ini orang-orang pasti memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di rumah, menonton tv dengan mengenakan selimut tebal yang hangat sembari menyesap hot chocolate.

Zero berbelok di tikungan sebuah perempatan kearah kanan. Jalanan itu sangat sepi, hanya ada Zero dan suara desiran angin yang menyapu dedaunan serta bunyi-bunyi kecil binatang malam. Zero tak merasa takut melalui jalan itu, sebaliknya ia malah mulai bersiul menyesuaikan irama langkahnya dan musik yang bermain di telinganya melalui sebuah headphone hitam putih. Zero sudah biasa dengan suasana seperti itu setiap ia pulang dari Cὰfe. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan sejak setengah tahun lalu, tepat ketika ia memulai kehidupan SMA nya.

Matanya menatap ke depan tetapi ia tak benar-benar fokus. Mulutnya terbuka dan sesekali mengalunkan lagu yang terdengar di telinganya.

_Lagu Sang Raja Iblis _

_Anakku, mengapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu?_

_Tidakkah ayah melihat? Ada raja iblis bertengger di atas mahkotaku._

_Bukankah itu cuma kabut?_

_Tidakkah ayah mendengar? Sang raja iblis mengatakan sesuatu._

_Tenanglah, itu hanya suara daun jatuh._

_Tidakkah ayah melihat? Sang raja iblis memiliki seorang putri._

_Ya, tapi bukankah itu hanya pohon willow?_

_Ayah, sekarang raja iblis menangkapku._

_(Juvenille Remix)_

Tepat ketika Zero melantunkan bait terakhir, sesosok bayangan hitam mendarat di depannya. Sosok itu mendekat dan semakin jelas ketika terpapar sedikit cahaya bulan. Matanya semerah darah, rambutnya yang tertiup angin segelap malam, senyumnya memikat bagai candu nikotin tanpa memandang usia, tua muda atau pria wanita. Dia adalah…

_Kaname Kuran._

Zero mendengar sebuah nama berkelebat di pikirannya, _Kaname…Apa? _

Sosok itu kini semakin dekat, hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempat Zero berdiri. Tubuhnya menegang karena kilatan mata merah yang terus menatapnya. Zero berusaha mengambil satu langkah mundur tetapi tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan kakinya bagai dipendam ke dalam tanah.

_Aku harus menjauh!_ – Pekik Zero dalam pikirannya.

Tapi tubuhnya enggan menuruti pikirannya. Pandangan Zero masih melekat pada Kaname, begitu pula Kaname yang kini sudah berhasil mengeleminasi jarak keduanya menjadi 1 cm.

Kaname menyipitkan matanya, ada guratan kerinduan disana. Tangan Kaname perlahan bergerak keatas, terjulur kearah Zero. Dan kini mendarat di pipi kanan Zero. Zero tersentak tapi tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kaname perlahan membuka mulutnya, hendak bicara. Mata Zero kini beralih pada taring-taring putih yang menggantung di sudut bibir Kaname.

_Va-vampire?!_ – Pekik Zero lagi.

Kaname menggerakkan ibu jarinya, mengelus wajah Zero dengan perlahan, begitu hati-hati. Bagaikan menyentuh sesuatu serapuh kaca. Zero memasang wajah terkejut, bingung. Kaname yang memperhatikan hanya tersenyum samar.

Kaname mengelus wajah Zero sekali lagi, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ucapnya lirih, terasa kepedihan dalam nada suaranya, juga kerinduan.

Zero membuka mulutnya, "Me-menemukan?" Ucapnya dengan nada terkejut yang tak disembunyikan.

Kaname mengangkat tangannya yang lain kemudian mendekap Zero dalam pelukannya. Jemari Kaname mengelus helai rambutnya. Memeluknya erat tapi terasa begitu lembut, seperti memeluk sesuatu yang berharga yang telah lama hilang.

"Zero, belahan jiwaku dan cinta sejatiku…"

Zero terbelalak, A-apa? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? – Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kaname mengendurkan rangkulannya tapi tak melepaskan pelukannya. Kaname menatap Zero lurus, kini benar-benar terlihat jelas di mata Zero. Kerinduan yang terpendam, pedih, luka, dan penyesalan…

Zero memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Kaname,"Kau, sungguh aku tak mengenalmu."

Sebuah kalimat yang langsung menghancurkan hati Kaname. Belahan jiwanya, seseorang yang begitu ia cintai melupakannya. Kenangan mereka berdua, semuanya.

* * *

**#Flashback**

:: 5 tahun yang lalu ::

_London, Musim Semi_

Kaname menyusuri lorong kastilnya dengan begitu tergesa-gesa, bagaikan diburu sesuatu. Dengan cepat Kaname membelokkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan menaiki sebuah tangga cokelat yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik dengan hiasan karpet yang begitu berkelas layaknya rumah seorang bangsawan. Langkahnya begitu cepat sehingga suara pijakan kakinya di tangga cukup mengusik penghuni kamar yang dituju Kaname saat ini.

_TAP TAP!_

.

.

_BRAK!_

Pintu terbuka dengan suara benturan yang keras. Menggeser sedikit letak pot bunga berhiaskan mawar di dekatnya. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat kaget sang penghuni kamar. Terlihat ia begitu tenang, duduk di sisi sebuah jendela yang cukup besar. Matanya yang menatap keluar kini terarah kepada Kaname. Sebuah senyuman terlihat menghiasi wajah itu, wajah Zero.

Zero mengubah posisinya dan kini ia menghadap Kaname yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu,"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?" Ucapnya lembut.

Kaname mengatur ekspresinya kembali datar dan tetap terlihat tenang – walau masih tersisa beberapa guratan kecemasan disana - .

"Kau…Para pelayan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menyelinap lagi!." Bentak Kaname, sedikit terkejut juga betapa tinggi suaranya kini.

Zero meringis, lalu kembali tersenyum. Terlihat merasa bersalah di mata Kaname – Dan pada kenyataan pun begitu -.

"Aku tidak menyelinap, aku hanya keluar ke taman." Ucap Zero tenang.

Kaname memegang kepalanya,"Ke taman? Oh, benarkah? Tapi para pelayan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau pergi ke hutan itu lagi."

Zero menatap Kaname kemudian menundukkan kepalanya,"I-itu…"

Ekspresi Kaname mulai melunak. Dan kini menatap Zero dengan mata merah yang begitu lembut. Kaname melangkah maju dan menempatkan dirinya kini sejajar di depan Zero. Tangannya membelai wajah Zero perlahan.

"Aku tak ingin mengekangmu tapi aku cemas jika kau pergi ke hutan itu seorang diri. Itu sangat berbahaya, aku tak tahu mahluk apa saja yang bisa melukaimu disana." Ucap Kaname lirih sembari mengelus wajah Zero dengan jemarinya.

Zero menatap Kaname, "Aku tahu, aku hanya manusia lemah yang tak bisa melindungi diri."

Kaname tersentak, kemudian memeluk Zero erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di bahu lelaki itu. Merasakan aromanya, aroma yang begitu disukainya.

Tangan Kaname bergetar,"I-itu tidak benar. Kau tidak lemah! Hanya saja…sungguh aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Zero."

Zero membalas pelukan Kaname,"Aku juga. Maafkan aku, Kaname. Padahal kau begitu mencemaskanku tapi aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri." Ucap Zero kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kaname dan menatapnya.

"Aku hanya merindukan suasana rumah, kau tahu."

Kening Kaname berkerut," Ini rumahmu."

"Ya, tapi aku merindukan suasana tempat tinggalku yang dulu." Balas Zero.

_Jepang._

"Yah, Jepang." Ucap Zero yang seperti bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Kaname.

Kaname menggenggam jemari Zero,"Kau ingin kesana?"

Zero mengangguk,"Ya…untuk mengunjungi makam mereka. Makam orang tuaku yang terbunuh ketika musim dingin 5 tahun lalu."

**Dari situlah semua berawal.**

**Cintaku yang hilang, belahan jiwaku yang begitu berharga.**

**Aku akan menemukanmu, bagaimana pun caranya.**

**#Flashback –END-**

" _Kini kau di depan mataku, akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Tak akan kubiarkan diriku kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya…"_

Kaname menatap lekat Zero. Lelaki di depannya memiliki wajah yang sama seperti yang dulu tetapi ia bukan Zero yang dikenalnya. Zero tak mengenalnya, kenangan mereka, cinta yang tumbuh diantara mereka.

_Kekasihku yang berharga._

Zero diam, hanya terpana, _Kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu?_ – Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kaname tersenyum getir. Kini ia meraih jubah hitamnya dan membungkus Zero ke dalam pelukannya.

Zero terlonjak kaget,"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Serunya.

Kaname menyeringai,"Aku akan membawamu ke tempatku."

"EH?!" Pekik Zero.

Tetapi suara Zero tak terdengar karena kini mereka terbang. Menembus dinginnya angin musim gugur. Diselubungi kabut awan kelabu. Ditemani secercah cahaya bulan.

_A-aku…TERBANG! Oh Kami-sama!_ – Erang Zero di dalam pikirannya.

Kaname merubah posisinya dan kini menggendong Zero layaknya seorang putri yang manis – Zero manis tapi tetaplah ia seorang lelaki -.

Zero sontak melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kaname, berusaha tak melihat kebawah atau ia akan terjatuh. Tubuhnya bergetar, pelukan Zero semakin kencang.

Kaname tersenyum,"Kau tak perlu takut, aku memegangmu erat." Ucapnya.

Wajah Zero memucat,"Kau akan mebawaku sejauh mana?!" Pekiknya.

Kaname melirik Zero,"Kita akan ke London, tempat kenangan kita. Tempat dimana semua kenangan kita tinggal."

* * *

"_Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Tanpa dirimu, aku hanyalah seonggok daging yang kekal tak terkikis usia."_

Sebuah cahaya lurus bersinar melewati celah-celah korden. Sesekali terdengar suara burung berkicau riang yang bertengger di sisi pohon di dekat jendela. Mata Zero bergerak di kelopak matanya yang tertutup kemudian terbuka perlahan. Ia menguap sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya. Zero yang masih setengah sadar menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang ia tempati. Tempat tidur bergaya klasik, tembok putih yang dihiasi lukisan abad pertengahan, karpet beludru yang menutupi lantai dan beberapa ornamen klasik lainnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu yang hangat dari sisi kanannya. Dan mata Zero terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati Kaname yang tidur lelap sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ka-kaname?!" Pekik Zero lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya ke sisi seberang tempat tidur.

_A-ada apa ini?! Apa yang sedang kulakukan?!_ – Pekiknya.

Zero kembali mengingat, berusaha mengingat, _AH! Ini London?! Kaname menculikku?!_ – Erangnya lagi.

Sementara Zero sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya, Kaname bangun dan berdiri. Melangkah kearah Zero. Zero memandangnya, "Pa-pagi Kaname…" Sapanya.

Aura gelap memancar dari Kaname. Perlahan ia semakin dekat, semakin dekat kearah Zero. Gawat! Aku lupa dia seorang vampire! – Serunya lagi dalam pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Kaname menjulurkan kedua tangannya, meraih Zero kedalam pelukannya. Menyeretnya ke tempat tidur dan kembali terlelap. Zero semakin salah tingkah dan berusaha melepaskan diri di tempat tidur. Menggelepar tapi sia-sia, pelukan Kaname semakin kencang.

"Ka-Kaname…tolong lepaskan aku." Ucap Zero pelan.

Tanpa membuka matanya Kaname membalas, "Aku tidak mau."

"Nani?!" Pekik Zero tak percaya.

Kini Kaname mebuka matanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya diatas Zero. Zero menatapnya bingung. Kaname membiarkan tangannya mendorong Zero jatuh tertidur.

Seringai kecil terlihat di wajah Kaname,"Diamlah atau aku akan memakanmu."

Zero benar-benar _shock_ mendengar kata-kata itu. _Me-Memakanku?! _

"Tu-tunggu Kaname, jangan bercanda…"

Kaname meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bantal Zero. Membelai helai rambut Zero dengan jemarinya. Kemudian beralih ke wajah lalu ke bibir Zero yang sedikit terbuka, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku selalu serius, apalagi itu menyangkut dirimu." Ucapnya lembut.

Zero menengadah menatap Kaname, "Tapi kita baru bertemu kemarin." Balasnya.

"Kita sudah mengenal sejak lama tapi kini kau melupakanku. Melupakan semua kenangan kita. Kau menghilang begitu saja dari hidupku." Ucap Kaname lirih, begitu pedih.

Zero masih menatap Kaname,"Aku ini Cuma yatim piatu, keluargaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan dan aku dirawat cukup lama di rumah sakit. Hanya itu."

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Itu semua…salahku."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Kaname?"

Kaname membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Zero, tubuhnya bergetar. Kerongkongannya tercekat ketika berusaha menahan emosinya,"Seandainya…seandainya aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi ke Jepang. Itu semua tidak akan terjadi. Orang-orang itu tidak akan menyerangmu dan mengambilmu dariku!"

"Orang-orang itu?!"

Kaname meremas bantal di sisi kanannya,"Ya, orang-orang yang dendam padaku. Yang dulu mengetahui titik lemahku."

* * *

**To be Continue **


	2. Part 2 Pertemuan

Memory © Kaori Suruga

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri

Warning : Abal, Gaje , OOC Parah!, Yaoi / Sho-Ai

Don't like, Don't read

Kaname, Zero

* * *

_A/N : Yak sekarang mari kita kembali ke masa 5 tahun lalu ketika Kaname bertemu Zero._

* * *

London , Musim Dingin , 2 Januari

_"You can believe me, the sky is so close here. I feel I can catch it and give it to you…"_

Malam itu salju turun cukup lebat, angin nampak tak akan berhenti berhembus untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Di langit nampak bulan purnama, ya bulan purnama yang besar. Di sisi lain pohon yang kini hanya tersisa sedikit dedaunan nampak seperti sebuah siluet hitam yang menghiasi dataran.

Langit itu begitu hitam, tak ada bintang, hanya bulan. Sesekali terlihat awan yang melintas sehingga berubah menjadi asap kelabu ketika terkena cahaya. Kaname berjalan pelan kearah selatan, menuju sebuah rumah persinggahan yang tak terlalu besar. Mata merahnya berkilat ketika terkena cahaya, begitu dingin. Betapa besar aura membunuh yang kini ia pancarkan.

Sebelumnya Kaname menerima kabar beberapa penjahat yang mengusik ketenangan wilayahnya. Berbuat sesuatu diluar kehendaknya. Membunuh, menyekap para manusia, sehingga hal itu menimbulkan pembicaraan yang tak menyenangkan dari manusia terhadap kaumnya.

Dan sekarang Kaname telah berdiri tepat di bagian luar beranda rumah tersebut, terlihat sedikit cahaya yang terpancar di sisi jendela sebelah kanan. Tiba-tiba ada suara berisik yang terdengar dari arah pintu dan kini pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pria tinggi kurus dengan wajah sangar. Matanya berkilat marah ketika menatap Kaname yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sombong sembari tersenyum mengejek kearah Kaname. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke kantong celananya yang longgar.

Pria itu melangkah maju dan berhenti di pertengahan tangga beranda yang terbuat dari kayu, "Wah, aku kira siapa yang datang berkunjung? Ternyata tuan muda Kaname." Ucapnya sembari tertawa.

Kaname hanya diam, ekspresinya datar dan dingin,"Siapa kau? Apakah kau yang menculik para manusia itu?" Ucapnya tenang.

Pria itu kini tertawa keras,"Kalau iya, kau mau apa tuan muda yang manis?" Ejeknya.

Mata Kaname berkilat marah,"Aku akan menghabisimu."

Si pria nampak tak percaya, "Menghabisiku? Kau pasti bercanda hha…"

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini semua? Siapa yang memberi perintah padamu?!"

Kini pria itu nampak serius, matanya menatap lurus kearah Kaname. Terlihat sedikit taring putih muncul di sudut kanan mulutnya disertai kuku yang memanjang tak lazim dari kedua buah tangannya. Kuku yang begitu panjang dan tajam.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa yang menyuruh kami." Balasnya.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengetahuinya."

Kening si pria berkerut, "Oh, ayolah. Kau pasti pernah mendengar tentang 'Vampire Buangan' iya kan?"

"Lalu?"

Pria itu melangkah menuruni 3 anak tangga yang tersisa dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Kaname, "Kami menjadi 'Vampire Buangan' karena keluargamu! Dan kini kami ingin menuntut balas." Si pria melangkah ke sisi kanan Kaname,"Ah, dan para manusia itu adalah mangsa kami. Kami mengumpulkan mereka sebagai suplay makanan kami."

Kaname meliriknya tajam, "Lalu yang memimpinmu?"

Pria itu menoleh,"Informasi tentang tuan kami tak penting untuk kau ketahui. Karena, sebentar lagi kau akan mati!"

Pria itu melayangkan kukunya kearah Kaname. Tepat sebelum kuku itu mengenai wajah Kaname, ia menghindar dengan cepat. Pria itu tersenyum dan kembali berlari kearah Kaname dan menghujamkan beberapa pukulan.

Kaname berhasil menghindar, alhasil pukulan-pukulan itu mengenai pepohonan dan beberapa batu besar di sekelilingnya hingga tak berbentuk.

_Dia cukup kuat._ – ucap Kaname dalam hati.

_Aku tidak ingin ini berlangsung lama. Akan lebih baik semua ku akhiri dengan cepat._

Kaname mempercepat larinya. Kini pria itu ada di sisi kanannya. Kaname menggerak-gerakkan tanganya sembari berlari. Pria itu kemudian ikut menyerang kearah Kaname, tangannya tepat mengarah ke jantung Kaname. Tetapi Kaname dengan sigap memasang perisai kekuatan untuk menghalau serangan.

Kemudian Kaname melihat sebuah celah dari serangan sebelumnya. Ia langsung meraih lengan pria itu dan kemudian mencengkeram lehernya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Pria itu memberikan perlawanan tapi dengan cepat Kaname menghujam leher si pria dengan taring-taringnya yang tajam.

"Uargh!" Pekik si pria yang kini sibuk meronta.

_Slurp_

Terdengar suara darah yang terhisap meninggalkan tubuh pria itu. Semakin lama pria itu melemah dan akhirnya berhenti meronta. Tangannya yang sebelumnya mencengkram lengan Kaname, kini terkulai lemas tak berdaya.

Kaname melepas gigitannya kemudian mengusap sedikit darah yang ada di mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Pria itu jatuh terlempar, _Dia sudah mati. Aku sudah menghisap habis darahnya_. – Batin Kaname.

Kaname melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat itu tapi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda musuh. _Sepertinya hanya dia yang menjaga tempat ini, lebih baik aku memeriksa kedalam_. – Ucap Kaname dalam hati.

* * *

Gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya disini. – Batin Zero.

Zero menatap ruangan itu. Memang gelap tetapi samar ia bisa melihat beberapa lukisan tua terpajang di dinding sebelah kiri. Zero kemudian menatap ke sisi kirinya, pintu ada di sisi kiri dan ia terikat di sebuah kursi kayu tua.

Tubuh Zero bergetar, ia terisak. Tentu saat ini menjadi sesuatu hal yang menakutkan bagi seorang anak berusia 12 tahun. Pelan-pelan air mata turun melewati pipinya yang kecil.

_Ibu…Ayah…_

.

.

_BRAK!_

Pintu di sisi kiri Zero tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria tinggi bertubuh tegap dan berjubah hitam. Zero menatap sosok itu tak percaya.

_Si-siapa dia?_ – Pikir Zero.

Sementara Zero sibuk menatap Kaname. Kaname berjalan kearah Zero kemudian merunduk, berjongkok di depan Zero.

Zero mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang kali kemudian ia melihat senyum Kaname, senyum yang begitu lembut.

_Dia tidak akan membunuhku kan?_ –Batin Zero.

Kaname membuka mulutnya dan Zero melihat taring putih yang menggantung di sudut bibir Kaname. Badannya mulai bergetar dan kembali terisak.

"Hiks, jangan bunuh aku…" Isak Zero.

Kaname diam kemudian tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan membelai kepala Zero. Matanya yang merah menatap Zero dengan lembut dan Kaname tersenyum – sepertinya berusaha menenangkan-.

"Jangan khawatir, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Kaname.

Zero yang terisak sekarang menatap Kaname dengan kedua mata besarnya yang berair, "Su-sungguh? Kau tidak akan memakanku kan tuan?" Balas Zero tergagap.

Kaname tersenyum lagi,"Sungguh. Jadi biarkan aku melepaskan ikatanmu dan membawamu pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini."

Kaname mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian dengan cepat kuku-kuku runcing mencuat keluar dari ujung-ujung jarinya. Zero sedikit terkejut ketika Kaname mengayunkan tangannya dengan cepat dan mendapati tali yang mengikatnya telah terurai lepas dan jatuh tergeletak di lantai.

Kemudian Kaname membantu Zero berdiri lalu ia menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke kaki Zero dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan Kaname – gendongan ala putrid seperti biasa-.

Sembari menyusuri ruangan itu menuju pintu Kaname bertanya,"Siapa namamu?"

Tubuh kecil itu masih bergetar tapi Zero menengadah menatap Kaname, berusaha untuk menjawab dengan tenang,"Aku Zero Kiryuu, tuan."

"Jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil saja Kaname. Asalmu darimana, Zero?"

"A-aku dari Jepang. Mereka membawaku jauh dari rumah dan…A-ayah juga Ibu-"

Ucapan Zero terputus karena ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Kaname menatap Zero iba. Menghapus butir-butir bening itu dari wajah kecil Zero dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

_Aku sempat mengelilingi ruangan lain dan tak ada musuh. Hanya ada Zero disini dan,AH! _

Kaname menatap Zero lekat, _Kedua mayat di ruang kosong yang aku temukan pasti…ayah dan ibunya._

* * *

Mereka tiba di pintu keluar. Malam sudah begitu larut, bulan kini terlihat redup. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi matahari akan terbit dan Kaname tidak mengharapkan dirinya berdiri kemudian terpapar sinar mentari pagi.

"Kau mau ikut ke tempat tinggalku?" Ucap Kaname sembari menatap Zero.

"Y-ya, Kaname-san…"

Kaname mempererat pelukannya kemudian melemparkan dirinya ke udara dan terbang di kegelapan. Menembus awan kelabu dengan sedikit sinar bulan.

* * *

Tak terasa pagi begitu cepat tiba. Burung-burung berkicau tiada henti layaknya jam weker yang ingin membangunkan penghuni kastil. Vampire biasanya akan tertidur lelap ketika pagi hari, tapi lain halnya dengan Kaname. Ia sibuk memerintahkan beberapa pelayan untuk membuat sarapan dan teh – para pelayan di kastil Kaname juga vampire tapi dengn strata sosial yang berbeda tentunya-.

Setelah memberikan beberapa perintah pada kepala pelayan, Kaname kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan ketika ia berbalik, terlihat sosok tubuh yang ramping sedang tertidur pulas di dalam selimut Kaname. Ya, itu Zero. Apabila diperhatikan lebih dekat, terlihat bekas air mata di sudut mata Zero.

Kaname meletakkan tubuhnya di sebelah Zero, _Ia tak berhenti menangis semalaman, sekali pun dalam tidurnya._ – Batin Kaname.

Kaname membelai rambut Zero lembut. Tak berselang lama Zero membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar terbangun.

"Selamat pagi, Zero. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Ucap Kaname lembut.

Zero menegakkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya murung tetapi wajah imut itu tak berkurang pesonanya. Zero hanya mengangguk tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Kejadian kemarin pasti sebuah trauma baginya.

Dan aku harus menjelaskan bahwa…orang tuanya telah tiada. – Ucap Kaname dalam hati.

Kaname kembali menaruh perhatiannya ke Zero, "Bagaimana kau lapar? Aku sudah menyediakan sarapan."

Zero kembali mengangguk. Kaname berdiri kemudian disusul Zero yang mengikutinya melangkah ke ruang makan.

_Aku akan memberitahu kabar ini nanti…setelah dia siap tentunya._

* * *

2 minggu kemudian

_"When I'm trying to hide that I just find the dark in my mind."_

_Krieet  
_.

"Kaname-sama." Ucap sebuah suara.

Kaname mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah lilin yang bergoyang sendu di atas meja kayu yang mewah. Hanya melirikkan matanya,"Oh kau Siro…"

"Bagaimana informasi yang kuminta?" Ucap Kaname datar.

"Saya sudah mencoba untuk menyelidiki tetapi belum mendapatkan hasil, Kaname-sama."

Kaname mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa?"

"Sedikit kemungkinan menggali informasi 'Vampire Buangan' dikarenakan keberadaan mereka sulit untuk dilacak. Saya sudah mengirimkan informan ke beberapa wilayah dan saat ini mereka belum memberi kabar satu pun."

_Begitu merepotkan._

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi Zero?"

"Zero-sama sedang membaca di perpustakaan. Apa perlu saya panggilkan?"

Kaname melambaikan tangannya,"Tidak, tak perlu. Pastikan saja dia tidak mengetahui berita tentang orang tuanya tanpa seijinku. Mungkin…aku yang akan mengatakannya, walau tidak sekarang." Balas Kaname lirih.

"Baik Kaname-sama, saya permisi." Ucap Shiro kemudian beranjak kearah pintu.

Kaname kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Malam begitu gelap. Tanpa bintang dan…

_Krieet  
_.  
"Zero-sama!" Pekik si kepala pelayan.

Kaname memandang cepat kearah pintu yang menampakkan tubuh kecil di balik tubuh Shiro. Tanpa pikir panjang Kaname berjalan begitu cepat menuju pintu dan meraih tangan Zero. Ia tak lupa berbisik menyuruh Shiro pergi dan menitipkan pesan agar ia tak diganggu.

Shiro mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu.

Suasana kini hening. Kaname dan Zero berdiri di tengah ruangan. Ia tak melepaskan tangannya yang kini berada di bahu Zero.

_Ah tubuhnya bergetar. Apakah dia mendengar pembicaraan kami?_ –Batin Kaname.

Zero hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Zero?" Panggil Kaname lembut.

.

.

Tubuh kecil itu tak bergerak, Zero tetap terpaku memandang lantai.

Ekspresi Kaname kini berubah sedih. Hatinya begitu pilu melihat anak itu, Zero. Hanya melihat punggung kecil itu bergetar Kaname bisa merasakan kesedihan Zero, lukanya.

.  
Kaname merebahkan tubuhnya di depan Zero kemudian mendongak menatap kedua bola mata Zero yang kini sudah berubah basah. Butir-butir kecil perlahan berjatuhan ke lantai disusul isakan pelan yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

Tak berselang lama Zero membuka mulutnya sembari menangis, "Kaname-san kumohon! Beritahu dimana ayah dan ibuku!" Pekik Zero tiba-tiba, suaranya begitu tersiksa.

Kaname meraih bahu Zero yang kini duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Zero berlinang air mata. Matanya menatap Kaname sedih, menuntut penjelasan.

"Zero…"Ucap Kaname lirih.

Zero meraih lengan Kaname,"Ka-kaname-san hiks…a-aku memohon padamu…"

Kaname meraih Zero ke dalam pelukannya. Guratan rasa bersalah kini terpampang jelas di wajah Kaname.

"Maafkan aku Zero." Ucapnya lirih.

"Ke-kenapa kau meminta maaf Kaname-san?!"

"Aku…"

.

.

"Orang tuamu…" Tangan Kaname bergetar, "Sudah tiada…"

.

"AKU YANG MENYEBABKAN ORANG TUAMU TERBUNUH!"

.

.

Mata Zero melebar, "A-apa? Ka-kaname-san…itu tidak benar kan?!"

Kaname mempererat pelukannya, "Mereka yang menahanmu dan membunuh orang tuamu menyimpan dendam pada keluargaku, padaku."

Zero membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kaname, tangannya terkulai lemas, "Bagaimana bisa…"

"KENAPA HARUS AKU?!" Pekik Zero yang kemudian menangis kencang. Memecah keheningan malam itu. Tubuh Zero kini bisa tetap tegak berkat Kaname yang memeluknya.

Kaname memaki pelan, _Anak ini terluka karena ku!_ – Batinnya.

"Kau boleh membenciku seumur hidupmu! Walaupun begitu aku akan menjagamu, aku berjanji! Tinggalah bersamaku, Zero!"

Kaname memeluk tubuh kecil itu kembali, mendekapnya dalam kehangatan kecil yang hanya bisa ia berikan sekarang.

"IBU…AYAH!" Isak Zero. Kini suaranya parau.

.

.

Zero terus menangis dan menangis hingga jatuh tertidur. Terlelap dalam pelukan Kaname yang tak beranjak sedikit pun dari sisinya. Kedua sosok itu kini begitu samar di tengah temaram cahaya lilin. Cahaya lilin yang sendu.

_Jiwa kecil yang tersiksa…_

_Sekali pun kau memintaku untuk membunuh_

_Sebanyak apapun akan kulakukan_

_Hanya demi dirimu_

_Yang terkasih…_

* * *

_A/N : Gomen minna karena saya baru bisa update begitu lama. Inspirasi muncul dan hilang berulang kali. Di chapter ini baru bisa membahas pertemuan Zero dan Kaname. Semoga di chapter berikutnya bisa membeberkan lebih banyak lagi._

_Mohon review nya minna, arigatou._

* * *

**To Be Continue**


	3. Part 3

Warning : Abal, Gaje , OOC Parah!, Yaoi / Sho-Ai

Don't like, Don't read

Kaname, Zero

* * *

_A/N : Yak baru bisa update lagi hhu *nangis*_  
_Gomen kalo ceritanya jadi rada-rada_

_untuk yang sudah review maaf banget gabisa bales saat ini _

_tapi next pasti saya bales *sujud*_

* * *

Jepang, Musim Dingin, 20 Januari

"Sedikit demi sedikit hatinya membeku. Tetapi…"

Zero menatap nisan yang kini berdiri kokoh itu dalam diam. Asap _hio_ yang di letakkan tepat di tengah nisan kini melambung naik tertiup angin. Di sebelah _hio_ tergeletak buket bunga. Sebuah buket bunga lily yang berhiaskan pita putih. Bunga favorit kedua orang tua Zero.

Kemarin Kaname menjelaskan pada Zero bahwa ia telah memakamkan kedua orang tua Zero di Jepang setelah mencaritahu tempat tinggal asal Zero melalui informan. Setelah menjelaskan berbagai macam perihal pemakaman, Kaname langsung menyeret Zero ke Jepang. Dan kini sampailah ia di depan kedua makam orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Salju kini berjatuhan, menutupi seluruh daratan dengan warna putih. Putih yang bersih tetapi begitu dingin dan menyesakkan. Atap-atap rumah terlihat seperti sebuah titik-titik hitam kecil diatas gumpalan putih. Ya, karena makam itu terletak diatas bukit kecil di tengah kota kecil yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Tokyo di bagian barat.

Dengan pakaian berkabungnya Zero dan juga Kaname - yang kini berdiri jauh di belakang Zero- tampak gelap di tengah hamparan salju. Zero mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang terbuka, berusaha meraih beberapa pecahan salju dengan jemarinya yang kini memerah.

.

.

_Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?_

_Ini hanya mimpi, aku berharap ini sebuah mimpi_

_Mimpi buruk…_

_Dan jika seandainya ini mimpi, aku ingin segera bangun_

_Mendapati diriku terbangun di kamarku_

_Kemudian ketika aku berlari menuruni tangga_

_Aku akan melihat ibu dan ayah tersenyum menyambutku…_

.

"Ze– "

.

.

"Zero?"

.

.

_Hah?_ – Zero tersentak.

Kaname kemudian melangkah maju dan kini berdiri di sisi Zero, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaname pelan dan lembut.

Zero tak menyahut, ia tetap diam sembari memandang lekat kedua kakinya yang menginjak beberapa bunga kecil yang mencuat di tanah. Jemarinya yang sedari tadi meregang kini terkepal dan nampak gemetar.

.

.

_Kenapa harus aku?_

_Aku selalu berdoa dan doaku hanya satu…_

_Agar aku bisa bersama ibu dan ayah selamanya_

_Melihat mereka menua_

_Dan mereka melihatku tumbuh dewasa_

_Hanya itu yang kuminta_

_Kami-Sama…_

.

.

Kaname melirik keatas, kearah langit yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Hari telah senja. Nyaris 3 jam ia dan Zero berdiri di tengah hujan salju. Ini tidak bagus tapi bukan bagi dirinya. Tetapi bagi Zero yang manusia dan masih kanak-kanak itu sangat tidak baik.

Sedari tadi Kaname sibuk memandangi Zero yang hanya menunduk dan beberapa waktu lalu mulai bergumam tanpa suara. Kini Kaname melihat tubuh anak itu gemetar, telinganya memerah. Wajah Kaname berubah, tangannya seketika terarah untuk menyentuh kulit Zero.

"Sepertinya kau demam, Zero. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang."

Zero tetap tak bergeming. Tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pergerakan dari posisinya semula. Kaname menghela nafas, memaklumi. Memang berat untuk diakui. Kaname yakin Zero sedang sibuk berspekulasi di dalam pikirannya hingga tak menyadari suhu yang menjalari kulitnya dan rasa dingin yang mulai memasuki pori-porinya.

Apa boleh buat. – Ucap Kaname dalam benaknya.

Tanpa aba-aba dan pemberitahuan Kaname langsung meraup tubuh Zero. Zero terbelalak kemudian berbalik menatap marah diikuti alisnya yang melengkung naik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Zero.

"Kita harus kembali. Suhu disini sudah menurun drastis dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tinggal lebih lama."

Zero tak menghiraukan Kaname, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi yang lain dan mulai meronta. "Turunkan aku! Aku ingin tetap disini!"

"Jika kau ingin kemari , aku akan mengantarmu lagi besok."

"Apa pedulimu?! Biarkan aku disini!"

Zero yang memberikan perlawanan sama sekali tidak memberikan efek pada Kaname. Tentu saja karena kekuatan Kaname berbeda dengan manusia. Perlawanan Zero sama saja seperti nyamuk yang berusaha menggigit kulit Kaname.

Kaname hanya tersenyum, "Suka atau tidak kita kembali."

* * *

Kaname meneguk cairan berwarna merah pekat itu dari sebuah gelas kaca. Suplay darah harian walaupun itu bukan berasal dari darah manusia melainkan hewan. Sesekali ia harus menegak darah asli untuk menahan hasratnya menggigit leher seseorang. Terkadang lidahnya muak akan tablet darah. Itu wajar, sangat wajar malah. Bagaimana kau bisa menahan hasratmu ketika manusia tinggal begitu dekat denganmu tanpa pertahanan. Bukan tanpa pertahanan, rasa benci anak itu sebuah pertahanan. Pertahanan yang cukup membuat hasratnya sirna…

Kaname menghela nafas kemudian memutar-mutar gelasnya, _Aku harus mencari cara untuk membuatnya memaafkanku_. – batinnya.

_Atau lebih dari sekedar memaafkanku…_

.

.

* * *

Zero menatap lampu tidur yang remang itu dalam diam. Sesekali tubuhnya bergerak di dalam selimut untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Zero menutup matanya tetapi kemudian terbuka kembali. Ia tak bisa tidur. Dalam benaknya rasa kantuk tak terbesit sedikit pun. Di kepalanya masih sibuk memutar kembali memori kenangan di depan makam kedua orang tuanya. Begitu pilu hatinya menyaksikan nisan yang berdiri kokoh dimana ayah beserta ibunya terkubur dalam keheningan abadi.

Mata Zero kini memancarkan kemarahan. Kemarahan yang dalam. Dan itu pasti ditunjukkan pada Kaname yang telah mengakui segalanya. Perihal orang tuanya dan musuhnya yang menjadi penyebab ini semua. Sangat mudah dimengerti apabila Zero menyimpan kemarahan pada Kaname. Mengingat usianya dan harus menanggung kepedihan seperti ini. Bagaimana dia harus menyalurkan rasa frustasinya dengan membenci seseorang. Akan sangat mudah untuknya membiarkan amarahnya tersalurkan pada Kaname. Sangat mudah.

.

.

_Tapi…_

_Apakah baik begini?_

_Membenci sesorang karena takdir buruk yang menimpamu?_

.

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dalam pikirannya. Suara yang dingin dan misterius.

.

_Segalanya akan menjadi baik apabila kau membencinya_

_Membenci Kaname Kuran…_

.

.

Zero kini sepenuhnya menegakkan tubuhnya. Suara itu, sebuah suara aneh mengusik pikirannya, "Siapa itu? Itu bukan suaraku."

.

.

_Bencilah dia…_

_Limpahkan semua amarahmu padanya_

_Itu akan menjadi jalan yang terbaik…_

.

.

" –Tidak! Ibu tak pernah mengajarkanku untuk mendendam!"

.

.

_—Menjadi jalan terbaik…_

_Bagimu…_

_Zero_

.

.

"Tidak!" Pekiknya.

Sekeliling Zero hanya merespon dalam kesunyian dan dentang seirama jam yang berdiri kokoh di sisi kanannya. Jam antik itu menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat. Zero mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Sebuah mimpikah?"

_Tetapi terasa begitu nyata…_

_Terlalu nyata._

* * *

"Bagaimana? Tidurmu nyenyak, Zero?" Ucap Kaname sebagai pembuka percakapan pagi itu.

Mereka duduk berseberangan di meja makan dengan taplak putih. Piring-piring putih yang berkesan mewah tertata rapi di depan keduanya. Beberapa sendok, garpu, dan pisau ikut berjajar mendampingi sajian steak di sisi kanannya. Seorang pelayan wanita kini sibuk menyeberangi meja untuk mengisi kedua gelas kaca dengan air yang begitu bening.

Zero menusuk steaknya dan mengunyahnya dalam diam. Tak menyambut topik pembicaraan yang dimulai Kaname sama sekali. Kaname tak begitu memikirkannya dan ikut memakan makanannya dalam diam.

Gerakan Zero tiba-tiba terhenti yang sontak menarik mata Kaname untuk menatap sang pemilik surai perak itu. Mulutnya terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi niat itu diurungkan Zero sehingga kembali membawa kesunyian.

Kaname mendorong mundur kursinya," Aku sudah selesai. Jika ingin menemuiku, aku ada di ruanganku. Shiro akan menemanimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kaname langsung berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Zero. Walaupun sudah diketahui sebelumnya bahwa Zero tak akan membalasnya.

* * *

_London, 25 Januari pukul 9 pagi_

Pagi itu langit dihiasi dengan warna kelabu pekat tanpa sedikit celah yang membiarkan cahaya mentari masuk menerangi dataran. Diiringi butiran salju yang sedikit demi sedikit kini berjatuhan, Kaname dan Zero melangkah menyusuri jalanan setapak berbekal sebuah payung hitam. Suasana begitu sunyi.

Kejadian ini bermula saat sarapan pagi tadi.

.

.

.

"Zero." Ucap Kaname dari seberang meja makan.

Zero menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk menusuk daging sirloin yang begitu menggiurkan. Tapi matanya tetap tenggelam dalam bayangan surai peraknya.

"Karena pagi ini tidak ada cahaya, aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan." Lanjut Kaname diiringi sedikit senyuman.

Zero menegakkan tubuhnya sembari kembali menusukkan garpu perak ke potongan sirloin yang sudah terpotong, "Kenapa?"

"Eh?" Kaname menatap Zero dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

"Karena cuaca mendukung untuk menemanimu berjalan-jalan. Dan kau tahu aku itu…vampire." Ucap Kaname dengan sedikit jeda kemudian beralih menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Huh? Alasan yang klise. Berusaha menebus kesalahan, hah?" Balas Zero dingin.

.

.

Kata-kata Zero begitu dingin. Dan ia bisa mengucapkannya tanpa rasa risih dan bersalah. Kaname menyadarinya, pribadi Zero berubah dingin semenjak pulang dari makam orang tuanya. Kaname tidak mempermasalahkannya tapi terkadang ia merasa sakit juga.

Semenjak kenyataan itu terkuak, Kaname berusaha keras untuk mencurahkan perhatiannya kepada Zero. Selalu ikut ketika sarapan dan makan malam walaupun sejatinya ia tidak memerlukan makanan seperti itu sebegitu rutinnya.

Tetapi Zero tetap memenuhi ajakannya pagi ini. Itu menandakan ia cukup peduli pada perasaannya. Walaupun ditanggapi dengan dingin. Dan sekarang apapun yang ia katakan tak digubris sedikit pun.

Kaname melirik Zero di sisi kanannya, _Walau begitu ia mau menerima ajakanku...sedikit menerimaku._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

_Hatinya yang beku_

_Dirinya yang dingin_

_Bagaimana pun caranya…_

_Itu akan kubuat sehangat musim panas_

* * *

**To be continue**

**_A/N_**_ : yak masih datar banget cerita ini dan entah bakal jadi berapa chapt. Dan untuk reader yang sudah review dan yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca fic ini gomen baru bisa update. RL menuntut lebih jadi untuk chapt selanjutnya akan –__**lebih**__– lama baru bisa di update. Ini juga alurmya ngalur ngidul ya *tawa hambar* next chapt entah bahas apa masih bingung huahua._

_Arigatou minna, review please ~_


End file.
